Shepard's Saga: Endgame
by T-Rex Ninja Kid
Summary: Spectre Alex Shepard knows the Reapers are coming. She also knows the galaxy is not ready. Join Alex and her family for the fight of their lives. How much will she have to sacrifice to ensure a future free from the Reapers? This story will follow ME3. Warning slash (not graphic) and violence.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Spectre Alex Shepard landed her shuttle in the Shadow Broker's docking bay and jumped out. Usually little Geena came running to meet her Aunty Alex as she'd started calling her. This time no one greeted her. Most of the people on board had been evacuated. The ship was in no way space worthy and when the Reapers arrived there would be no escape.

Alex ran to the control room to find Liara still tapping furiously away at her consoles. Two days ago Alex had got a message from the Asari requesting help with no details.

"Liara?"

"Its Cerberus. They've found our location. Feron is loading the most needed equipment into a shuttle." explained the asari, not turning around. "When Cerberus arrives and if my information is accurate they will be here in an hour. I think aiming this ship at the largest of theirs should cause a big enough distraction to make our escape and destroy this ship in the process."

Cerberus! The pro human group had seemed to drop off the map right after the Collector base had been obliterated. The fact the had re-emerged didn't bode well. "How did you find out?"

"I have my sources."

The door opened and Gezeena walked in wearing armour carrying a data pad, the batarian nodded a greeting to Alex before handing the pad to Liara, "I've downloaded everything about the protheans, backed up everything else off site."

"She refused to leave," said Liara by way of explanation, knowing Alex would be wondering why she hadn't gone with her daughter.

The Spectre knew that the batarian now knew that Liara was the Shadow broker. She had proved to be intelligent and trustworthy.

"The Cerberus ships are going to pound this ship," said Alex, going to another console and pulling up the schematics. The ship was permanently flying in a violent storm so it could take a lot of punishment. "In this storm they can't lock on so they'll have to be line of sight which is close. They'll try to take it first."

"I know, all the internal security is programmed to attack anything that moves except for us." Liara stepped away with a last button press. "They will not be able to hack the system." The last time they were here Tali and Cassidy had made sure of that.

Until the alarms went off Alex helped load the shuttle there was only room for the pilot left. Councillor Anderson, now Admiral Anderson had asked Liara if she would be willing to have an information hub on the Normandy. As a flagship it would be needed. Neither had imagined that it would end up being the Shadow Broker herself. While the retro fits were still happening the asari had gotten permission to go to the Mars Archives. As a prothean expert Liara had the best chance to find any evidence of the super weapon mentioned in the beacon vision from Eden Prime.

Anderson had resigned his position on the council when Kaylee Sanders had got herself into a situation that David couldn't help her as a Councillor. The Spectre didn't know the details but she felt a whole lot better knowing he was going to be in charge of the Normandy.

To that end Feron would fly the equipment to Earth. Alex would get Liara and Gezeena out.

The storm had allowed Cerberus strike teams to board undetected.

"Feron go now," ordered Alex, "You'll know when to make a break for it."

"_Roger that. Kill some for me."_

"Will do." Alex took hold of her assault rifle. They were quite a way from the docking bay and the Spectre's shuttle. The asari and batarian both unholstered Carnifex pistols.

Liara's mechs and security turrets were slowing Cerberus down. Alex knew if she were leading this attack she would have sent a squad to the docking bay. She was expecting resistance just not a huge armoured Atlas mech. It fired a rocket as soon as the door opened Alex could only deflect it with her barrier, it exploded into the floor behind her. She felt shrapnel hit her armour. She glanced up to assess the situation. Liara had slid behind a pile of loading crates. Gezeena was behind the door and fired around it.

Alex concentrated her fire on the canopy the weakest part of the mech as soon as it shattered she nailed the pilot with a burst from her rifle. The biggest threat dealt with they could mop up the rest.

Liara stood up warily. No one shot at her which was a good sign.

Alex was immediately worried when the batarian didn't appear right away.

Gezeena was sat slumped against the wall. A large pool of blood around her, a big splinter of the floor stuck in her stomach.

"GODDESS NO!" Liara dropped to her knees," Why didn't you say anything?"

"You...had bigger things...to worry about than me."

Alex sighed, medi gel would not fix this. Moving her could kill her and she'd never make it to a medical facility.

"Alex..."

"I'm here."

"Will you...have Geena?"

Alex swallowed she knew her friend wasn't asking her to take care of her or see she was alright. Also a part felt like she owed her, if she'd moved faster maybe Gezeena wouldn't have been hurt as badly or at all.

Alex nodded, the little girl wouldn't be the first orphan. "I will, like she's my own."

"Thank-you..." Gezeena's head dropped forward.

"Come on we have to go," whispered Alex, resting her hand on the asari's shoulder. There was one Cerberus trooper still moving slightly. Alex put her foot on his chest and fired two shots straight through his visor. "That was for Gezeena!"

Alex piloted the shuttle into the storm and waited for the Shadow Brokers ship to scuttle the Cerberus' biggest ship. The explosion could be seen through the storm and Alex high tailed it out of there.

MEMEMEMEMEMEME

Lt. Ashley Williams had been put in charge of security for the Normandy's dry dock while the retro fits were being done. Finding that Samantha Traynor had been assigned was a nice surprise. Sam was quieter than she used to be after the Collector attack on Horizon. Her father had survived as well but her mother had been taken.

Cassidy too had been hired as a civilian specialist and she knew the Normandy inside out.

Abby was stationed at Firebase Phoenix. She came home when she could. Ash and Cass shared an apartment like they had on Horizon. The difference was both bedrooms had double beds for when their other halves were able to be there.

Cassidy had finally been able to put being trapped in a pod on the Collector base watching people mostly from Horizon, some of whom she knew being liquidized around her, behind her. She still had the odd nightmare but now they just made her mad. Knowing that that was what the Reapers were planning to do to everyone in the galaxy.

During this time Sarah had gotten married to a military man named Thomas. Alex and Abby had both made it to the ceremony.

Ash was meeting Alex for lunch at a diner near the shuttle port. She wasn't expecting the Spectre to be home until next week. Alex had been helping to train some of the other Spectres in the best techniques to fight the different Reaper creatures.

It was maddening that the turians and salarians still didn't believe in the reapers. The asari did but had to make preparations in secret less the others got the wrong idea.

Ash had just ordered a beer when she saw her wife walk through the door carrying Geena, the little girl always attached herself to the Spectre like a limpet. She expected Gezeena to walk in behind her she didn't and Ash got a bad feeling. A human carrying a batarian child got quite a few angry looks which Alex ignored as she wound her way through the tables.

"Hey," said Ash as Alex kissed her.

"Would it be okay if we went home?" asked Alex, they couldn't talk there. Ash understood immediately.

The apartment was empty, Cass was shift supervisor that day and wouldn't be back till late.

By that time Geena had fallen asleep. Alex quietly explained about the Cerberus attack.

"...I know you said you wanted kids and I know this isn't what you meant..."

Ash leaned over and put a finger to her wife's lips to stop her talking, "Maybe not," she said softly bending to kiss Geena's head. "It looks like we're meant to be parents sooner rather than later."

Alex kissed Ash's finger that was still on her lips.

"Does she know about her mom?"

"Yeah. I don't know what the batarians believe so I told her all good people go to a very nice place where they're happy and can keep an eye on their families. I think she liked that, she cried because she missed her."

They didn't have a bed for her so Alex put her in theirs and left the door open a crack so she could hear if she woke up. She rejoined her wife on the couch. Ash instantly straddled the Spectre and kissed her.

"You know if we stay here," said Alex, nuzzling Ash's neck, "I can almost guarantee Cass will walk in."

"Let her," returned Ash, "I haven't seen you for a month. And I want to see all of you."

MEMEMEMEMEMEMEME

Dr Eva Core' rubbed Liara T'Soni the wrong way, to borrow one of Garrus's favourite expressions. She just couldn't put her finger on why? Liara had been on Mars for three weeks learning everything she could, only sleeping when she was ready to drop from exhaustion. She knew Alex wouldn't be happy with how hard she was pushing herself. But they had no choice. No one knew when the reapers were coming. The humans had been concentrating their searches on technology. The Cerberus people had got hold of some of the medical data. Any information on the protheans was in the deepest archives that had only been glanced at and then left in favour of things that could actually be made.

Liara spent most of her time alone. She was sure a lot of them did not like her being there but her part in helping to stop Saren had earned their respect.

Finding Dr Eva down in her workspace very early one morning had aroused her suspicion. Without her network she couldn't dig into the woman's background, but everyone there had clearance. The only thing Liara was sure of was that Dr Eva must sleep even less than she did.

A few days after Eva's arrival Liara found it. Blue prints of a massive prothean machine, one part was missing, but it had to be here too. She couldn't wait to call Alex and Ash.

As she copied the information onto her omni tool, the bases alarms began blaring.

Liara ran to her room to grab her pistol.

MEMEMEMEMEMEMEME

Alex was back on Earth. Even with the overshadowing threat of the reapers her normal Spectre duties didn't stop. Since Cerberus had raised it's ugly head again she had been hunting. Annoyingly they were staying well hidden. After busting up a few Slaver rings she called it a day. She also felt a little guilty that Ash had been given the lions share of looking after Geena, with Cass's help they'd been able to arrange it so someone was always at home with her.

The Spectre heard a squeal as she opened the door as Geena ran over to be scooped up and twirled around.

Cassidy grinned, Geena had the big bad ass spectre wrapped around her little finger.

"Thanks Cass. I owe you." said Alex hugging Geena.

"Nah," laughed Cassidy, "You saved my hide. Babysitting is the least I can do. Besides I love being an aunt." Everyone was watching their language around the little three soon to be four year old. And as a Spectre ,Alex had been able to cut through any and all red tape for legally adopting her. Geena Williams-Shepard now had her own tiny bed but most nights slept with Ash or in the middle when they were both there. Neither had realised how having kids altered your sex life. They had started having long showers as they really didn't want Cass walking in on them again because Geena was asleep.

When Ash got home she found both of them asleep on the couch, surrounded by toys. She stifled a laugh as she picked up the ones off the floor and put them back in the toy box. She picked Geena up and ruffled her wife's hair to wake her.

"Have fun?"

"I swear she has more energy than I do," replied Alex smiling with a yawn.

"Well, mom's taking her for the weekend," said Ash, grinning. "To give us a break and so she can spoil her first grandchild rotten."

Ruth had accepted Geena instantly. So had Sarah and Lynn. Though Lynn lived in London and couldn't see her very much.

The next morning Cassidy let Ruth in on her way out and Alex woke to the smell of bacon and eggs. Carefully she slipped out of bed and padded into the kitchen in her pyjamas and barefoot.

"I knew this would wake you up," chuckled Ruth, sprinkling some seasoning onto the eggs before hugging her daughter-in-law.

"You're early."

Ruth laughed again as she pointed to the clock, it was nearly half past nine.

Alex grinned sheepishly and went to wake the rest of her family.

MEMEMEMEMEMEM

Alex got a call from Anderson to come to Alliance HQ as soon as possible. She had been about to go and meet Ash and look over the retro fits. Maybe Joker would be there and she could say Hi to EDI.

The Spectre knew something was up with the amount of Alliance personnel around the building.

Admiral Anderson met her in the lobby, which was also swarming with guards.

"Anderson. What's happening?"

"We've lost contact with the Sol Relay."

Alex went cold. "Just the relay?" she asked hoping that a simple communications fault was to blame.

"No, after we lost contact our comms were jammed. We can't even raise Luna Base."

"To jam an entire system," said Alex slowly, "Can only mean one thing. The reapers are here."

Anderson nodded, "We did get a message out to the fifth fleet. The committee wants to see you."

"Why? I thought they didn't believe in the reapers."

"Alex now is not the time to hold a grudge. Every person who has dismissed your warnings will have to live with that for the rest of their lives. Wondering how many they could have saved."

Alex nodded, she wasn't sure if she were angry or scared to death. She activated her omni tool and sent a message to Ash and to Ruth. She needed to know Geena was safe. Her wife had said that the Normandy was almost finished she hoped that meant she could fly.

"They're expecting you. Admiral."

"Come on."

Alex followed Anderson into the committee room. The three members were sat on a raised platform in front of a large window that spanned the entire length of the wall behind them. A flurry of activity around them as techs watched snowy monitors trying to clear up the signal.

"Shepard what do we do?" asked the bald man in the middle.

"The only thing we can do. We fight or we die." replied Alex.

"That's it!"

A huge shadow blocked out the light. The committee turned to the window.

"Oh my God."

"Move!" yelled Alex as a red beam came down and the windows shattered.

TBC...

A/N Hi, guys. I hope you like the beginning of Shepard's Saga: Endgame. I'm still keeping the best bits and tweaking others. Though this story is taking on a life of its own. I hope you want to see what happens as much as I do lol.

I still love reviews. (Yes that is a big hint.). Keep happy and keep reading. Have fun. T-Rex :)


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"So Ash looking forward to a kid free weekend?" asked Joker, running diagnostics on some of the new systems. He was wearing a headset so EDI could talk to him normally.

Ash grinned, "Yeah I am, mom's taking Geena to a petting zoo outside the city."

"Kids love animals," chuckled Joker, "When is Alex coming for the grand tour?"

Ash's omni tool beeped at that moment. "Later than we planned," replied Ash reading the note from her wife, "Anderson wants to talk to her." She decided to have a last walk around before going to the gate to wait.

Bethany Westmoreland and Sarah Campbell, the two gate guards snapped to attention when Ash approached. They had a small radio playing softly in the corner of their guard booth.

"At ease," chuckled Ash. "Anything to report?"

"No ma'am." Ash gazed at the small diner across the street it was full as usual. The radio started crackling as Ash's omni tool beeped again and she read. REAPERS. GET TO THE NORMANDY NOW. For a second she couldn't catch her breath then her training kicked in. "Campbell get every person working around the Normandy into the Normandy. Tell them to drop everything. Westmoreland, with me." Ash ran across the street into the diner. "Everyone listen up. You need to get out of here. Follow me!"

"Why?" asked the owner a huge man wearing a cooks apron, folding his arms.

"Because we are about to be attacked." There was no gentle way to say it and she needed to get these people into the ship then get Alex.

A soldier stood up in the back of the room, he looked like he lived in a gym. "We don't bluff about things like this amigo. Lieutenant James Vega. How can I help?"

The big man huffed and opened his mouth to reply when the light was blotted out by something huge flying overhead.

"What the hell is that?" yelled a man in a fancy grey suit.

"MOVE IT!" Ash didn't reply the threat was real enough to get them moving. She held the door as Vega and Westmoreland led the way to the ship. The Lt watched the giant black ship land then fire directly at Alliance HQ.

Where Alex and Anderson were.

"Please let them be safe," she prayed. The man in the suit was hesitating trying to call someone on his omni tool. "Come on! We have to go!"

"You don't understand, my brother..."

"Don't understand!" snapped Ash, "My wife and daughter are out there!"

He still didn't move and Ash shook her head and sprinted to the Normandy who's engines were firing up.

MEMEMEMEMEME

Alex rolled onto her back, her ears were ringing and she vaguely remembered hitting the wall.

"Alex!"

She opened her eyes to find Anderson standing next to her offering his hand to help her stand. While he tried to raise someone on his comm she checked for survivors. One or two techs were stirring.

"Ash is that you?" said Anderson, suddenly getting her attention. "Yes she's with me. We'll try to get to you." He ordered the techs to get to their emergency extraction points.

"She's okay?" asked Alex as Anderson glanced at the door then the window.

"She's on the Normandy, we need to get to the docks. We'll be quicker outside." Matching words to actions her climbed out the window onto the ledge.

The reaper that had blasted the building wasn't the only one, there were more. A lot more.

Alex concentrated on moving swiftly behind the Admiral and not on the fact she had no idea where Geena was. She knew Ruth would look after her. And if the reapers were hitting the cities first that gave them time.

A Trident fighter flashed by overhead followed by something big with wings. The only thing that big was a Harvester. So the Reapers used mutated animals as well as sentient races. She hoped the pilot could out fly it.

As she ran she could see the reapers destroying the biggest buildings. Down below she could hear people screaming as they tried to flee. Most would be dead in a matter of hours.

Alex followed Anderson up a ladder as he picked up transmission from Ash. He quickly patched Alex in.

"_Evasive manoeuvres. They're going to take down that dreadnought" _ said Ash. They lost Ash's signal in static again.

They had reached the lower roof of a different building that looked like it had already been shot at. The roof was slanting slightly, some of the floors below must have collapsed.

Alex couldn't see the Normandy but she did see the dreadnought firing with everything it had at the closest Reaper. The reaper raised two of its legs and fired a red laser beam at the dreadnought. It sliced into the Alliance ship, setting off a series of explosions that broke the huge vessel apart.

The shock wave finished what the reaper had started. The roof caved in and the Spectre and the Admiral slid and rolled to the ground.

Alex was winded and Anderson was also on his feet. Her shoulder was stinging, she was sure she had a friction burn. He was so dusty his blue uniform looked grey. They had made it to ground level however.

"This way," said Anderson setting off again. This time towards the water. It would give the Normandy room to land or more likely hover while they got on board.

Alex spotted smoke ahead and zoomed in, it was a downed attack chopper. The two pilots had survived the crash, the co-pilot's leg was badly broken. Alex handed over her medi gel as Anderson called in their location for a medi-vac.

Just beyond the smoking chopper Alex heard some strange grunting noises. She caught hold of the Admirals arm to stop him then slid behind what was left of a low wall and peered over. Creatures she had never seen before were milling about on the path ahead. They had four eyes and fat bodies, fused to one arm was a weapon. They were also eating their own dead.

"Gross. They're like cannibals," muttered Alex.

"I think they used to be batarians," whispered Anderson. Alex nodded trying desperately not to think about Geena. They needed to get passed them and going around would take too long.

The Spectre put the middle cannibal in stasis then threw a warp, the resulting biotic explosion took out enough that the rest posed no problem.

For the first time since the destruction of the Relay that had killed nearly all the batarians on Aratoht, Alex felt a bit better about what she had allowed to happen that day. A quick death was better than being turned into one of the reapers creatures. No one deserved this.

Husks were also seen wandering around in packs. Alex would biotically hurl some piece of debris to get there attention then they'd slip quietly by.

There were no people left alive around the docks the reapers, cannibals and husks had killed any survivors. Alex was so scared for Geena and Ruth. She took a deep breath she had to trust Ruth.

Anderson studied her for a while knowing exactly what she was thinking. "Alex, we need to move."

"Yes sir."

By the time they reached the water and called the Normandy they had company, a lot of company. Alex had her phalanx pistol, she had picked up a M8 Avenger and an ammo belt off a dead marine. She wasn't wearing armour so she was using her barrier.

"_ETA five minutes." _said Joker.

"Its going to be close," said Anderson, raising his own pistol.

Alex rested the Avenger on the hull of an upturned boat that was half painted. Facing back the way they had come. She put a singularity in between two piles of rubble that immediately trapped a cannibal and a husk. The dark energy started ripping them apart at a molecular level. While that was happening she started firing off warps until they got closer then she took them down with the assault rifle.

Next to her Anderson was shooting too. The Spectre focused on killing as many as she could.

"_Anyone call for the cavalry?"_

The Normandy swooped over head. Alex dropped and covered her head. The explosion was huge, showering them both with bits of debris.

The Normandy slowly spun round and lowered the cargo ramp. Alex pushed herself up dislodging a plank of wood from her back. She heard a shuttle as she headed towards the Normandy.

Ash was standing at the edge and helped her up, Alex turned to help Anderson who was watching the shuttle.

"Come on."

"They need a leader," said Anderson, "There's a million more like them."

Alex looked at the Admiral then the shuttle. She knew he was right.

"This battle is yours Alex. You and your crew are heroes. The galaxy is going to need that. Go to the Citadel. We need every species to defeat the reapers. The Normandy's yours."

"Give them hell Anderson," said Alex, saluting him. "And don't get dead."

"You either. Now get out of here."

Alex watched as he hurried off. As she was still standing on the ramp EDI didn't close it.

Alex took a last look at the city, two small shuttles took off near a reaper and were shot down before they got very far. She closed her eyes and dropped her head.

Ash behind her could see her badly grazed shoulder through her ripped shirt. Regardless of all the people in the cargo bay Ash wrapped her arms around the Spectre and rested her chin on her shoulder. Just then they were simply two parents wondering if they'd ever see their daughter again.

"_Are we heading to the Citadel, Commander?"_ Jokers voice came over the inter-comm.

The use of her official rank forced Alex to focus on the task at hand, "No. Joker head for Mars. We need to get Liara." She turned in her wife's arms and rested their foreheads together.

"They'll be okay," whispered Ash, "We'll be okay." She reached up and gently wiped away tears. Alex hadn't even noticed she was crying. She kissed Ash then headed for the elevator. "EDI can you contact Mars?"

"No I am sorry I cannot." replied EDI, "My scans show no reapers in orbit around the red planet."

"Yet," muttered Alex. "How many people did you get on board?"

"Fifty four," answered Ash. "We can't squash in many more."

"Mars will have their own ships. They must know what's happening, right?"

The elevator swiftly got them to the CIC where they were greeted by the sight of Cassidy on her back working on the console by the galaxy map, a black haired woman she had never met was standing by it.

"Try it now," suggested Cassidy.

The unknown woman pressed a few buttons. "No, it's not working." The accent was distinctly British.

Cassidy growled.

The woman turned and spotted the Spectre, she seemed to freeze for a second before saluting. "Ma'am."

"Alex this is Samantha Traynor." said Ash. "She's the reason we could talk to you at all."

The Spectre studied the woman. She knew Ash still felt guilty even though at the time she had thought Alex was dead. And Alex had said it was in the past. She never expected to meet the Communications Specialist. She knew Sam had been a good friend to her wife and Cass while they were on Horizon. And if Cerberus had never rebuilt her she would have wanted Ash to move on with her life and be happy.

"At ease," said Alex, offering her hand.

Sam hesitated then shook it, Ash had always said her wife wasn't strict about protocol so long as you were doing your job. "Samantha or Sam?"

"Sam ma'am."

"It's just Alex and I don't bite."

"Ma...Alex."

Sam reminded her a lot of Liara when she'd first come aboard the original Normandy. Shy and extremely smart.

"Cass?" asked Alex letting Sam relax as she switched her attention to her friend.

Cassidy sat up, "This jamming is even affecting our omni tool link." she replied with a sigh. She stood up and pulled them both into a bear hug. "Damn I thought we had more time." She didn't ask about Geena she knew where she was. "Mars then the Citadel?"

"We all did," replied Ash. "And that's the plan."

"Cass, round up some armour." Alex slapped her friend on the back as she headed to the cockpit and Joker.

"You guys okay?" asked Cass. Ash had stayed behind.

"As can be expected," replied the Lt honestly.

"I know I hope the reapers don't know about Phoenix," said Cassidy thinking of Abby.

"Everything Vigil on Ilos said the protheans did to hide it. We did with the Firebase.," said Ash. "And they have orders to evacuate the second they are discovered. She'll be fine."

"See I told you she wouldn't kill you," said Cassidy changing the subject.

"She's not what l expected," admitted Sam slowly. She really had expected the Spectre to say something about the fact she had slept with her wife. Instead she had been perfectly friendly. Confused Sam turned back to her console.

Cassidy went to rustle up some armour for Alex, luckily the spare weapons lockers had never been emptied. She might just have to use lighter armour than she was used to. While she was doing that she pulled out a set for herself. Ash being on duty was already in hers. There were other soldiers on board but Cass had no idea about their combat experience. Westmoreland and Campbell were keeping an eye on the civilians.

The shuttle needed to be mobile. "EDI can Vega fly a shuttle?"

"Yes he can. Though we have a qualified pilot on board. Lt Cortez."

"Okay need some very large armour." Cassidy was talking to herself while she assembled the suits. "Where is Vega?"

"In the mess," replied EDI, "He is wanting to know why there's no food."

"Wasn't he eating lunch just before the..." Being on the Normandy she hadn't seen very much but what she had was bad enough. To have hit Earth in such numbers meant they had to have blasted straight through the Fleet in Orbit. Admiral Hackett had arranged for almost permanent fleet exercises in Earth's orbit. It was the only way to keep a large military force close to the planet. "Can you get them down here."

"Can the civilians be relocated to the port and starboard cargo holds," announced EDI, still sounding like a VI. That meant they were getting close to Mars. It only took a few minutes to move everybody.

Alex, Ash and Vega all arrived together and accepted their armour.

"Vega, you're guarding our shuttle.. Once we've been dropped off you'll move off to a safe distance." said Alex.

"What? I'm not going?" He glanced at Cassidy, "She's not military."

The Spectre sighed. "I don't have time to let her kick your ass to show you why she's on my squad."

"She can kick my... no freakin way!"

"I'll be happy to prove it when we get back," said Cassidy, pulling on her hard suit.

Ash shook her head, Vega obviously didn't recognise Cass as part of the team who stopped Saren or that she was an Elysium and Torfan vet. The man was in for a very rude awakening.

The elevator doors slid open and a dark skinned man stepped out. "Steve Cortez reporting for duty, ma'am."

Alex almost groaned, she wasn't an Alliance officer any more all the saluting was getting on her nerves which were pretty much shot already.

She shook his hand, "We're going to Mars, if we're not going in hot then I can guarantee we will be leaving that way."

Cortez nodded and hurried to the shuttle and started his pre-flight checks.

Alex was the last one in. They had to rescue their favourite prothean expert before the Reapers hit Mars.

"EDI opened the cargo door and Cortez flew the shuttle out and headed for the red planet.

TBC...

A/N. Hi, guys. Thanks for the follows and favs. And for the reviews. Hope your enjoying reading this. I'm having a blast writing it. Keep happy and keep reading. Have fun. T-Rex :)


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Mars.

It was one place Alex had never been. She held on to the hand rail as she watched the shuttles instruments over Cortez's shoulder. All the structures were self contained with air-locks to allow access. Full environment suits were needed outside.

Once the Reapers hit not many would survive the initial attack. Alex had left EDI trying to break through the jamming and warm the people living there.

That was all they could do. The Spectre didn't even want to think how many people had already died on Earth.

"Don't do that," said Ash softly, "We did everything we could."

"Did we?"

"Yes. Everything short of causing full scale panic."

"I know you're right," said Alex slowly turning her head to look at her soul mate, "It just doesn't feel like it."

"I know."

Cassidy was watching Vega watching them. She was so used to how they were with each other that she forgot how it would look to someone meeting them for the first time. He was ignoring her. Cassidy hoped Alex would let her show him. Did he think she was a merc or something? She knew not everyone would recognise her and Abby as part of the Normandy's crew, as everyone was making a big deal out of the Spectre with the non human crew. To be honest she didn't mind, she didn't want the press dogging her every step.

"We're nearly there," announced Alex tapping her helmet against Ash's before putting it on. The shuttle shook a little as it passed through a storm on the way to the archives.

"Commander, that storm is heading the same way we are. Comms are already dodgy we might lose you all together when you're inside." said Cortez as he flew towards the landing pad. His instruments flashed red, "Taking small arms fire!"

"From who?" asked Alex, it couldn't be the scientists they should recognise an Alliance shuttle.

"Unknown," replied the pilot, "Activating exterior camera."

The enemy soldiers who were firing at them were wearing white and yellow armour.

Alex swore as she slammed her fist into wall separating the cockpit from the rest of the shuttle."CERBERUS!"

"Orders Commander?"

"Drop us off we're going in hot. "replied Alex her eyes glowing red in fury. Cerberus on top of the damn Reapers! They couldn't catch a damn break.

"Cass boost my shields."

"I don't want to know what you're about to do, do I?" said Ash, moving to the side of the door.

"You really don't." agreed Alex, "Cortez get to a safe distance. Come get us when we have Liara."

"How will I know where you are?"

"Just follow the smoke." Alex nodded to Cass who boosted the Spectre's shields, then to Ash who opened the door. The shuttle was still twenty feet in the air when Alex stepped out, only using her biotics to slow her decent at the very last second then let rip with a powerful shock wave.

"HOLY..." yelled Vega to Cortez as the shuttle hovered to let the others jump out. "Did you see that!" Not one of the Cerberus soldiers were moving after being flung into the building they were guarding.

"Yes I did. Get on the gun... I'm sure its going to be an even hotter extraction."

Cassidy had no trouble bypassing the door controls into the air lock. It cycled smoothly and quickly. "I would've thought they would have told their friends they had visitors?" commented Cassidy as the door open into an empty cargo lift.

"The Reaper jamming must be affecting then too." Ash shrugged. She approached the controls and waited while Cass checked for booby traps. There were none. Cerberus had obviously not expected any resistance or the Reapers arrival had forced them to speed up their plans. The question was what were they looking for? Did they know that Liara thought there might be information on the prothean super weapon there?

The large storage room was full of crates and storage lockers, but empty of the enemy.

"Where the hell are they?" asked Ash. Her wife held up one hand and indicated for them to take cover. A moment later a small squad of four troopers came through. As soon as the door closed behind them they opened fire. The troopers died never knowing what had hit them.

Immediately Cassidy knelt down by one and removed their helmet. The loud gasp of horror brought the others over.

Alex knew why why her friend had reacted like that, the trooper's skin was grey and his eyes bright pale blue with no iris to be seen.

"Oh my God. He looks like a husk." said Ash in disgust, "They say they stand for humanity and then they do that to their own people."

"They've certainly done something to him. Cass scan him."

The engineer nodded as she handed the Spectre the comm device from the troopers helmet. "We might be able to patch in."

"Good idea." Alex's spectre grade omni tool easily decoded the frequency Cerberus was using. There was a lot of static, just the odd clear word coming through. One voice was female.

"Any idea where Blue is?" asked Ash refusing to believe anything other than she was laying low.

Alex shook her head. Since adopting Geena she hadn't talked to Liara as much as she should have.

"We'll find her," said Cassidy slapping them both on the back as she walked towards the ramp leading to the door on the upper level which was their way into the main complex.

A loud thump came from one of the overhead vents followed by two shots.

Alex slid behind cover, she was still carrying the M8 she had picked up on Earth. If all the troopers were in the bulky armour whoever was in the vent should have a chance to get away. The Spectre switched her vision to infra red. She could make out one figure scuttling round a vent bend just before the lead trooper behind fired. The M8 wouldn't fire through the metal the vent was made of. Alex also didn't want to pull the vent down in case she hurt the person they were trying to save, she could see they were heading for the end of the vent. The grill there would slow them down while they attempted to kick it off.

Alex stood up and focused her biotics, glowed blue then ripped the grill off allowing a figure to slide out and drop to the floor. The first trooper to get out was suddenly caught in a biotic singularity that also pulled his partner out as well.

Ash glanced at her wife, "That wasn't you?"

The Spectre shook her head as the singularity faded and dropped the two badly injured men to the floor. Alex peeked over the crate she was behind and grinned as Liara walked to the two troopers and put two bullets in each of them. "LIARA!"

The asari spun round and ran into Alex's arms, "By the Goddess. When Cerberus arrived I overheard some of them talking about the attack on Earth. I can't believe the Reapers are here."

"Join the club," said Cassidy as the Shadow Broker hugged her and Ash as well.

"What's Cerberus doing her?" asked Alex.

"Looking for the same thing we are," replied Liara, sighing. She was exhausted from avoiding Cerberus for the last few hours.

"Did they find it?" Cassidy was almost afraid to ask.

"I do not know," replied Liara honestly, "But I seriously doubt Cerberus would be in a position to build it anyway." She lifted her arm and activated her omni tool. A three dimensional diagram appeared.

"That's huge," said Cassidy reading the measurements of the giant machine.

"Yes, it will take considerable resources to build. There is another component to it... the catalyst, but I have not found it."

"Hey, you've given us more than we had a minute ago," said Alex, her comm crackled to life. "_Commander...troopers converging...your position...recom...evac...route..."_

"Guess we need to find another way out of here," said Ash, "Any other survivors?"

"I have not seen any."

Cassidy took point, they ran into a few small squads of soldiers, they also found bodies, most of them were unarmed.

The Spectre was angry. There was no need for this wholesale slaughter. The two guards were dead in the control booth both shot in the head.

"Inside job?" asked Cassidy, turning on the security system and played the last few minutes of footage. A woman wearing a science uniform had walked in and shot them.

Liara gasped'

"What?"

"That is Dr Eva Core." growled the asari, "I knew I did not like her!"

Alex was reasonably sure that the female voice she could occasionally hear must be the same woman. "Liara how do we get out of here?"

"There is a tram to the other half of the complex where the any artefact are taken for study. There is a shuttle pad on the roof."

Cassidy again took point with Rainbow her combat drone floating silently ahead.

Cerberus had programmed the security turret. Alex's hastily erected barrier deflected the first shot long enough for them all to dive behind cover.

"I can't hack that from here," said Cassidy.

The turret wasn't small, with enough fire it could put some serious dents in a Mako. Their armour wouldn't last three seconds.

"Liara, can you shield me?" asked Alex. The asari nodded.

"Alex, we don't have any of your epi-pens," warned Ash.

"I don't think I need to green," replied the Spectre with a wink in her wife's direction.

The plan worked sort of, the turrets fired some shots as it was being biotically ripped from its casing. Liara's barrier shattered and if Cassidy hadn't boosted the Spectre's shields she would have ended up with a few holes in her.

Alex slid down to catch her breath and let her friends deal with the troopers in the tram control room. Truth be told she was still a little shaky when she stood up when it went quiet. She arrived to hear Cassidy impersonating one of the troopers asking for a tram to be sent over.

"Our ride should be here in a few minutes."

"Good, think it'll be empty?"

"The tram cars are not that big," replied Liara, "If they believed the ruse I would say yes."

Cassidy immediately crossed her fingers. Liara shook her head with a slight smile, her humans friends did the strangest things.

"It's coming." said Ash looking through the sniper scope of her borrowed Mantis sniper rifle. The rest took cover as well, just in case.

The tram car was empty.

"Let's hope there's not an ambush at the end." commented Liara.

"Don't jinx it," said Cassidy punching the asari gently on the arm. Though the reality was if they were guarding this end of the tram way they would be guarding the other.

Alex stepped back allowing the engineer to check it over. At Cass's nod she got in then set it off once they were all in.

"Is your family safe?" asked Liara, quietly. The look of pain that flashed into the Spectre's eyes answered her question.

"Mom has Geena," replied Ash, "Luckily they were outside of the city."

"Your other sisters?"

"I don't know. Thomas was on active duty, Mom said Sarah might meet them. I have no idea about Lynn, she's in London and the big cities are getting hit first." For a second Ash closed her eyes and exhaled slowly as she re-focused on what she had to do.

"They all know how to take care of themselves," said Liara, gently reaching over to squeeze the Lieutenant's arm.

"Yeah," whispered Ash, "I have to believe that." Alex had listened silently.

"Ash, we're going to get help, get that weapon built and come back. This time...the Reapers are not going to win."

Ash nodded as they neared the end of the tram rail. They crouched down as they neared the other platform.

From the size of the four man squad Cerberus really did not expect any resistance. Alex was starting to wonder if anyone else was left alive. The troopers were taken by surprise, not even getting a single shot off in return. The small security booth held the answer to the question where every one else was. Most had been in the cafeteria. Cerberus had calmly vented the atmosphere killing nearly fifty people in mere minutes. Alex switched the security cam footage off. The rest had been rounded up and shot.

"Why do that?" asked Cassidy, disgusted, "They knew the Reapers were hitting Earth. Sooner or later they're going to be here...so why?"

"From the look of that husk trooper back there, I'd say they're messing with Reaper tech," said Ash. The question why still hung in the air.

"If I ever see TIM," swore Alex, "I'll be sure to ask him."

Liara directed them to the stairs. Where Cassidy sent Rainbow all the way up to the top scanning for booby traps. There was nothing.

Alex took point. The stairs and the elevator came out at the same place opposite another smaller airlock. The three woman were in full combat armour while Liara had a breathing mask. She could withstand the elements outside for a brief time.

The landing pad was completely empty except for a few small fuel drums at the far edge. With out warning Alex fired a short burst from her M8 at them. They exploded on a bright fireball.

"You did tell Cortez to follow the smoke," smirked Cassidy.

It seemed to work to until the approaching shuttle strafed them.

"MOVE" yelled Alex. They scattered.

A second shuttle entered the fray firing at the Cerberus shuttle. The shuttle was close enough so that they could hear Vega yelling as he hit the engine.

"ALEX!"

The Cerberus shuttle was headed straight for them trailing fire and smoke.

The Spectre didn't even yell they all knew to dive out of the way as the shuttle impacted. Luckily it didn't explode, but the fire would deal with any enemies on board it. Alex stood up and checked her friends. Cassidy was getting up and Ash was going to help Liara who was closest to the burning vehicle. She turned to where Cortez was hovering the shuttle.

"Joker says there's reapers in orbit so they're coming to get us," yelled Vega, "Be faster that way. And they managed to get a message out."

Alex nodded with a sigh of relief, at least some of the people would escape.

Ash pulled the asari to her feet and steadied her as Liara staggered. "Okay?" She couldn't see any blood.

"Yes, I landed hard."

A loud clang came from the downed shuttle, then another until the entire door flew off and someone stepped out of the flames.

"She's synthetic?" gasped Liara, staring at silver bodied version of Dr Eva. Her outer skin layers had burned off leaving her true form behind. Ash pushed Liara behind her as the synthetic rushed at them. Before she knew it the robotic woman had grabbed hold of her helmet and lifted her clear of the ground with one arm.

"ASH!"

"Orders?" asked Dr Eva.

Ash was close enough to hear the reply.

"Finish her."

Alex charged as her wife was slammed against the side of the burning shuttle, in slow motion she saw Ash go limp as she was dropped. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The synthetics reflexes were super quick, but not programmed in any way to deal with Alex when she glowed green easily dodging the robots omni blade and bringing her fist up so hard she knew she'd broken bones in her hand. The synthetics head snapped back and it toppled over and lay still.

The Normandy passed by over head as it turned around for the shuttle to fly in.

Alex dropped to knees next to her wife. "Ash!" Her heart felt like it was made of ice.

"Vega," said Cassidy, pointing to Dr Eva, "Get that, we might be able to find some info on Cerberus."

He wasn't pleased at taking orders from a civilian but it made sense so he grunted and did as he was asked.

"Alex, can you biotically lift her without moving her?" asked Liara, still limping heavily. "We need to get her to the med bay."

Alex nodded, "Hang on Ash, do you hear me. Just hang on."

TBC...

A/N. Hi, guys. Hope you enjoy. Thanks for the follows and favs :) You are all wonderful. Keep happy and keep reading. Have fun T-Rex :)


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Cassidy was watching the Spectre pacing backwards and forwards outside the med lab. Liara had asked Cass to keep Alex out. EDI had activated the nearest bio-bed and was instructing the asari.

Alex flared blue and her friend decided she needed to calm her down.

"Alex. She'll be fine. EDI has every medical book ever written on file."

The Spectre paused momentarily and glanced at the closed door. They were heading to the Citadel at the Normandy's top speed.

"Alex, come sit down," said Cassidy, "You're flaring too." The Spectre looked down at her hands and saw the blue energy swirling around her fingers. She clenched her fists and the blue light faded, then slumped down on the nearest seat.

Cassidy reached over and gripped the Spectres hands.

"...What if?" started Alex her voice barely above a whisper.

"Don't." said Cassidy, "She's a fighter. "

"But..."

"Ash survived losing you, she had us to help her. Besides, " added Cassidy, "She will kick your ass if you let Geena lose both her parents."

Alex swallowed, in that her friend was right. She nodded.

"And Karen is stationed on the Citadel now." added Cassidy, their doctor friend had been helping out at Huerta Memorial hospital while the Normandy was being refitted.

The Spectre had totally forgotten that. "Go tell Joker to contact her... I'm okay."

Cassidy stood up, leaned over and kissed Alex's forehead, "She will be fine."

Alex watched her friend head to the elevator as EDI's voice came over the speakers. "I have picked up a message from Admiral Hackett's Battle Fleet."

"He was at Arcturus?" said Alex. "If he goes to Earth they'll be destroyed. "

"Arcturus was hit before Earth," replied EDI quietly.

"What!"

"Arcturus is gone."

Alex groaned as she ran her hands through her short hair. "Dammit."

"He is telling all ships to make their way to Rally Point Delta. I do not know its location."

"Doesn't matter EDI," said Alex standing up, "We're not joining the fleet. Our job is on the ground. " The med bay door open and Liara walked out.

"She's stable."

"Thanks." Alex gave the asari a brief hug before going to sit with her soul mate until they reached their destination.

MEMEMEMEMEMEMEME

A medical team met them at the dock. So did Commander Bailey who was one of the highest ranking humans in C-Sec. His reason for being their was to take her to see the Council.

"I'll go with Ash," offered Liara, gently pushing the Spectre in Bailey's direction.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," promised Alex with a last look at her wife who was being carried away on a stretcher.

Cassidy was staying on board in charge of getting the Normandy supplied.

Councillor Tevos personally met Alex at the door of her office. The turian and salarian councillors were both there as well.

"If you're here to ask for our fleets," started the turian, "There are Reapers heading to Palaven."

Alex activated her omni tool and showed them the prothean plans Liara had found in the Mars archives. "Conventional warfare won't work. The Reapers destroyed Arcturus and blew straight through the fleet around Earth. According to Liara the protheans started building this very late in their war with the Reapers. They never finished it."

"There seems to be a missing component," chimed in the salarian.

"I know. Mars isn't the only prothean archive." said Alex, "There have to be more."

"This will be an immense undertaking," said the salarian spinning the image that Alex had transferred to Tevos's desktop.

"Yes it will... unless we work together." admitted Alex. "Everyone knows the protheans had better tech than we do. None of us can do this alone."

"Shepard, I can't commit turian troops. You need Primark Fedorian for that and his shuttle crashed on Palaven's moon. You ship can get in and get him."

Garrus had gone back to Palaven to visit his family. Maybe EDI could get a message to him? Alex nodded, "The Normandy can get him."

"Thank you Commander."

The salarian was already making notes.

Tevos stood up, "I apologise for taking you away from your bond mate." she said softly, "How is she?"

"Stable last time I heard."

"I will keep you no longer. Alex thank you for saving Liara."

"She's family," returned Alex simply. "Do they know about the Firebase?"

Tevos nodded, "As soon as we got reports of the reaper attacks. They both wished they had not so completely dismissed your claims."

"I bet," muttered Alex with a sigh. "Have you any news from there?"

"No. However they will have gone radio silent."

"Yeah."

"Please tell Liara I'm thinking of her and to be careful."

"I will but you can see her. The Normandy needs a crew. The retro fits aren't finished. We'll have to come back for a few days, after getting the Primark."

Tevos nodded with a strained smile then returned to her office.

The Spectre headed to the hospital with all speed. Liara was sat in the waiting area.

"Ash?"

"She is in surgery. Karen is with her." Alex sat down next to the asari. "Your aunt wants you to call her."

"I will."

While they waited for news Alex called Cassidy to find out how the restocking was going. The Normandy needed ammo before they went anywhere.

The Spectre had no idea how long she sat waiting for news, she vaguely recalled Liara bringing her a cup of lukewarm coffee. Alex shot to her feet when she spotted Karin still wearing her scrubs.

"Karin?" Alex held her breath until she saw the older woman smile. "She's okay?"

"She will be." The Spectre couldn't stop herself from hugging the doctor. "Thank you."

"All in a day's work."

"Karin, we need a doctor. Interested?"

"How long do I have to pack?"

"A couple of hours. We're going to Palaven. Then back here while we sort out a proper crew." replied Alex, grinning from relief and knowing she had a top notch doc on board. "Can I see her?"

Karin nodded and led her to a small private room. "She will be out for a day or two. She will be sore for the next week. Then she needs to rest for the following week."

Alex nodded. She gave Karin the Normandy's docking number.

"Hey," she whispered taking hold of Ash's hand, "You are going to be fine. I wish I could stay and be here when you wake up. But I'll be back in a few days. You keep getting better till then. I love you, " Alex gently kissed her wife's lips, "Please don't scare me like this again." She forced herself to leave. She had to get back to the Normandy.

Cassidy was supervising the last of the supplies. Alex's spectre status had got them everything quickly.

"Do we have what we need?"

"Mostly," replied Cassidy, "I haven't maxed out on food. But we only need a few days worth. All civvies are off. Luckily there are a lot of Alliance people on the Citadel. EDI's made a list of those with skills we need. EDI has asked if we can keep Sam. " Alex nodded. "We should have a skeleton crew by 09:00. How's Ash?"

"Going to be fine," grinned Alex. "Haven't heard anything from or about Phoenix," she added knowing Cass wanted to know about Abby.

"You know what they say, no news is good news. Right?"

The Spectre clapped her friend on the back, "Abby can look after herself."

Cass nodded. "True." She yelled and punched the air a moment later when she found Karin was coming.

Alex wandered up to her old cabin, her fish were still there. Sock's tank was gone. The hamster had moved into the apartment with them. When Ruth had collected Geena, Alex was sure that the little girl had put Socks in her pocket. In the rush to get her ready she had forgotten to tell her to put him back.

Alex shook her head, she couldn't believe she was thinking about her hamster at a time like this. There were a power cables running along the walls, it was the only evidence that the retro fits were not finished.

It wasn't going to be long before they reached the moon of Menae orbiting the Palaven the turian home world. The moon had been terraformed.

Alex had picked up a Kestrel set of armour on the Citadel, it was silver and blue in colour. It was pretty close to hers that was in her apartment back on Earth.

Cassidy had done an excellent of getting armour and weapons. She was suiting up when the Spectre stepped out of the elevator. Vega too was pulling on a hard suit. Liara joined them as Joker announced they were approaching the planet.

Alex caught Vega glancing between Cass and the asari, she wondered if he'd figured out that they were part of the original Normandy's crew yet. She thought he had or surely he'd have made some comment about Liara. She'd have to talk to him after this mission.

Cortez was finishing his pre-flight checks when the Spectre hopped into the shuttle, her helmet in one hand her mattock rifle in the other.

The Normandy was in stealth mode and staying clear of the huge space battle raging around the planet. Alex watched from the cockpit doorway as Steve approached the moon. Even from this distance explosions could be seen on the surface.

"They're really being pounded," commented Vega, gruffly.

"We have an old friend down there," said Alex, quietly.

"Garrus is tough," added Cassidy.

"He is," agreed Liara with a half smile. Alex nodded as she put on her helmet as the shuttle jolted as they entered the atmosphere.

The main staging area was away from the front lines.

Cortez landed only long enough to drop them off as other shuttles were shuttling wounded to medical ships in orbit.

One of the turian guards gave them directions to General Corinthus. The way was through a series of trenches.

The General was wearing black and red armour, he was barking out orders while other turians were repeating radio messages that they were receiving. The only one Alex made out was a shuttle carrying some engineers had been shot down.

"I heard you were coming. I didn't believe it," said Corinthus in a lull.

"Then you know why we are here."

"Yes."

When the General paused Alex knew she wasn't going to like what he was going to say next. "We found wreckage of Fedorian's shuttle. No survivors."

"Who is next in line?" asked Liara.

"Palaven Command might know but our comm tower is down and we need to wait for more engineers to come and fix the damn thing."

"Sir, I can fix it," volunteered Cassidy immediately.

Corinthus glanced at Alex as he nodded. "Appreciated. I wish I could send some more men with you but..."

"We'll get her there in one piece, general. You'll have your tower up and running in no time." said Alex.

"Planning on having fun without me?"

"Garrus!" grinned Alex, turning to her friend who wrapped her in a bear hug and lifted her clear of the floor. "It's good to see you."

The turian smiled as he gave Cassidy and Liara the same warm welcome.

"This is Lt. James Vega. This is Garrus Vakarian he's one hell of a soldier."

Vega shook hands as Alex was pointed in the direction of the comm tower. It was outside the perimeter wall. The big guns by the gate were swivelling back and forth.

In the distance there were some of the smaller Reaper ships lumbering across the grey surface, firing their red beams at things on the ground. Alex was wondering how many troops were being killed with each shot.

"I see it," said Cassidy pointing with her Vindicator. Alex looked it was about a mile away in what looked like another small compound that had been overrun. There were husks everywhere.

"Lock and load," ordered Alex. "Garrus. I can see husks. Anything else?"

"Marauders," replied Garrus, "That's what we're calling the reaperfied turians. They have weapons and powerful shields."

Cassidy activated Rainbow and let it scout ahead of them. Between Alex's and Liara's biotics they were able to take out the husks and odd marauders in their path silently.

One of the compound's walls had collapsed, the bodies of the turians were still lying where they had fallen. Now there were at tower silence was no longer an issue. The husks were just milling around. Alex picked a group of four and caught them in a singularity which the asari promptly detonated with a warp. The resulting explosion took down a good number of them. Two minutes later it was silent.

Cassidy climbed up the tower while the rest stationed themselves around the perimeter.

"How's it looking?" asked Alex over her shoulder her eyes not leaving the area in front of her.

"I think someone shot it." replied Cassidy, "It's going to take at least twenty minutes."

"We'll keep them off you," promised Garrus, using the scope from his sniper rifle, "I have movement."

"I do as well, " added Liara. A moment later Rainbow flickered into life in the gap in the wall. It would certainly help them with their defence.

Alex caught a flash of something to. Husks didn't have any tactics they just ran straight at their target, but the marauders seemed to think. She was just about about to call out when a marauder popped up and fired. Her shields flared as she ducked. Then opened fire. The battle was short and sharp. Unless the reapers had a Plan B it would take them a while to get troops to there position. Hopefully they would be long gone by then.

"Cass?"

"Five minutes." Anyone timing it would know she slid down the ladder at four minutes and twenty two seconds.

Alex looked up and saw a blue glowing shield around it, her friend has attached a shield generator. "That's not going to last very long."

"True, but how long do think the turians can really hold onto this moon without major reinforcements?" asked Cassidy, "No offence Garrus."

"None taken," replied Garrus, slapping the human on her back. "But we'll give them a hell of a fight. They fight us here they don't notice the ships used to evacuate as many people as possible before we have to withdraw the fleet and the people left will scatter until we can destroy these bastards once and for all!"

"Let's double time it back people." They only had one or two stragglers to deal with.

General Corinthus had already made contact, "The next Primark is Adrien Victus." He informed them.

"Know where he is?" asked Alex.

"I do I was fighting with him this morning," replied Garrus as he grabbed a bottle of water from a crate.

"Lead the way." Most of the enemy between them and the new Primark had been killed. The base where Garrus led them too however was being overrun by a combination of cannibals and the giant things that they had met when they had thought they had lost Cassidy.

"Brutes," said Garrus, "We think they're krogan with turian heads."

Alex glanced at her friend she could see she'd paled even through her helmet visor.

Alex hurled a warp at the nearest brute when it suddenly noticed their presence. "Concentrate fire!" The hulking form dropped mid charge just feet away from the cover they were behind. The Spectre wasn't going to take the risk of one of those things getting that close again and biotically lifted the next one then dropped it when it was riddled with holes. Alex dealt with another two in this fashion before Cass ordered her to stop and Liara put the next one in stasis long enough to kill it. With them concentrating on the brutes and the turians taking out everything else the battle soon turned in their favour. As the gunfire finally tapered off Alex stood up and followed Garrus to the bunker.

"Ah Vakarian, where did you go?"

"Heavy reaper unit on the right flank. I believe you exact words were. 'Get that thing the hell off my men.' Then I had to go and get Shepard."

"Appreciate it. What brings a Spectre here Commander?" asked Adrien Victus.

"Primark Fedorian is dead, you are next in line." replied Alex, "We have a prothean weapon we believe can help us fight the reapers, we need to be united if we have any hope of building it in time to deploy it."

Victus looked up to the sky and muttered to himself for a moment. "Let me have a moment with my men."

"Yes, sir." Alex called Cortez for pick up while Victus gave his last orders as a general and stepped onto the shuttle as the new leader of his people.

TBC...

A/N. Hi guys. I am so sorry for the huge delay. I havn't been in the best of health the last few weeks. Happily I now am on the mend so my normal weekly chapters should resume lol. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy the changes I'm making. Keep happy and keep reading. Have fun T-Rex :)


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Abby Williams sat down opposite N7 Captain Lee Riley on the last ship out of the Phoenix fire-base. As soon as word had reached them of the attack on Earth the base had gone dark. Only the vessels there for training or re-fuelling were allowed to leave. Abby had known the N7 was there and begged a ride. She had to find her wife, sister and the rest of her family. Cassidy's last message had said the Normandy was almost flight ready, she hoped that meant they could have got away. Her wife was there most days so was Ash. She wasn't sure about Alex, her Spectre duties may mean she was somewhere else. As she sat she prayed quietly that her family was alright. She swallowed knowing it possible her mom, Lynn and Sarah could be stuck on planet.

"You okay?" Riley's voice made her jump.

"Not really," admitted Abby, noticing she was clenching her fists so hard her knuckles were white. "My entire family is on Earth."

Riley reached over and squeezed her shoulder, she didn't say anything. The words they'll be fine seemed so empty. Her own parents were scientists on the small colony. It was a new colony and small enough to be ignored, at least for a while. They were still deciding on a name it was that new.

"What about you?" asked Abby.

"My folks are on a small research post. I'm guessing they'll be okay for now." replied Riley getting up to make them both a cup of coffee over the years Riley had met most of Alex's crew and they handled almost everything that was thrown at them. The combat medic was seriously rattled, not that she blamed her everyone was in some kind of shock. They thought they had more time.

Riley joined Cayla who was sat at the comm station. "Any news?"

"From Earth no. Arcturus has been completely destroyed. Palaven has reapers attaching them. The damn reapers are taking out the two major military forces first."

Riley hissed in a breath at that. "Can you call your sister?" The asari's sister worked for C-Sec and they had got her help in some of their slaver investigations.

"I can. What do you want to know?"

"Is there any news on the Normandy or Alex?"

"Can do," replied Cayla instantly. "It may take a while."

Riley nodded and went to make the coffee.

Abby accepted the mug with a nod. "How long till we get to the Citadel?"

"About seventeen hours." Riley had told her pilot to go there first as Abby wasn't the only passenger and it was the best place to drop them off. From there they could make there own way to their destinations. Going to Earth however would not be possible and downright suicidal. But anyone escaping Earth would head for the Citadel. As an N7 Riley could get her orders there as well.

Abby sipped her coffee with out tasting it.

"You should try to get some rest," suggested Riley gently. "It might be the only chance we get for a while."

"Thanks. I will." The N7 nodded as she went to check on the rest of her crew, she didn't think anyone would be able to sleep properly again until the reapers were defeated.

MEMEMEMEMEME

Garrus escorted Primark Victus to Councillor Tevos's office while Alex had been called to Udina's office. It was the first time she'd seen him she wondered why he hadn't been at the meeting where she's been sent to Palaven.

The secretary showed her in immediately.

"Shepard why didn't you report in? Why were the super weapon plans not given to me?"

"Sir?"

"You went too see the non human council members." He said it like it explained what the problem was. "You gave them to _them._"

"Sir, I'm a Spectre. Councillor Tevos was getting the others up to speed on what we have been doing. You already know all this. We will need everyone to build it."

"Do you remember what colour your blood is, Shepard? You were human long before you were anything else."

Alex didn't like the tone he used when he referred to the non humans. He was still a weasel. "Sir, we need all the help we can get."

Udina scowled. She knew he hated the fact he wasn't in charge. She had no obligations whatsoever to report to him. He already had access to all reports she sent to the council. Alex wondered what the real issue was? He started asking her about the attack on Earth and he wanted details. Alex wanted to groan she wanted to go and see Ash.

MEMEMEMEMEMEME

Ash woke with a pounding headache. One of the machines she was attached to automatically injected a painkiller. Her right hand was warm, someone was holding her hand. She knew it wasn't Alex's hand. Groggily she opened her eyes. After a moment she focused on the sleeping form of her sister in a chair by the bio-bed.

Abby was pale and looked exhausted. She must have left Phoenix as soon as they heard about Earth. The fact she was here also meant Alex wasn't. She squeezed the hand in her own.

Abby jolted awake instantly. "Ash!"

"Hey..." Before she could say anything else Abby gave here a glass of water with a straw in it.

"Don't try to move okay."

Ash nodded as she carefully sipped the water. "Alex?"

"Gone to Palaven," replied Abby. She had found that out from C-Sec when she'd first arrived whoever she had talked to had known who she was.

"Is she okay?"

"I haven't seen her," replied Abby softly.

"Cass is with her." said Ash wearily, her eyes starting to close.

Abby had already found that out. "She'll keep Alex safe."

"I...know..."

"Sleep. Alex will be here as soon as she can." whispered Abby, hoping that was true. Ash didn't respond she was already fast asleep. "And I'm not going anywhere."

MEMEMEMEMEMEME

Alex hurried to the hospital, partly to get there quickly and partly because she was seething. Udina had more than once insinuated that the humans should be in charge. He had always been pro-human but this left her feeling very uneasy. She spotted a familiar figure by the coffee machine in the hospital's reception.

"ABBY!"

The medic almost dropped her drink as she was gathered in a bone crunching bear hug. Abby hugged her back. "It is so good to see you."

"You been with Ash?"

Abby nodded, "Cass?"

"On the Normandy. She's fine. " Her sister-in-law heaved a loud sigh of relief. "I need a combat medic. Want the job?"

Abby saluted, "I'm your girl." Alex grinned. "I'll let you visit. " The Spectre gave her the Normandy's docking location as she went into her wife's room.

Abby ran a good part of the way. Alex must have called ahead because Cassidy met her outside the ship. As soon as she was in her wife's strong arms she couldn't stop bursting into tears and sobbing into her shoulder.

"I'm okay," whispered Cassidy, holding Abby tight to her. Eventually the medic pulled away and Cassidy very gently took her face in her hands and kissed her very softly. "I love you."

"I love you to."

As Abby went to report to Karin she heard about Geena being with her mom. She knew Alex and her sister had to be frantic with worry. Cass detoured to the cockpit to talk to EDI in private. The AI was finalising the crew list from possible candidates from personnel who were on the Citadel, that list had grown in the few days they had been gone. EDI had a list ready.

Alex had left Cassidy in charge when she wasn't on board. The engineer knew who they needed and would get the Spectre's opinion on any she wasn't sure about. She grinned as she skimmed it. Ken and Gabby were on the Citadel for their honeymoon. After the Collector base Ken had admitted he was crazy about his partner in crime and popped the question. He had been totally shocked when Gabby said 'Yes'.

"EDI call them. And Chief Adams." She agreed with the rest of the list too.

"Messages sent." said EDI.

"Thanks. We need to stock up on food and stuff for Garrus."

"I have already done so."

"Great, thanks."

"How's Abby?" asked Joker.

"Okay," Cassidy sounded relieved. "She'll come say 'hi' soon."

"Good," grinned Joker, "Tell her to bring coffee."

Cassidy laughed, "I will and my coffee is not that bad."

"Says you!" Cassidy whacked him on the back of his head, dislodging his cap.

"Hey!"

"You asked for that," commented EDI sounding amused.

"You haven't tasted her coffee!"

Cassidy chuckled as she walked away, having Abby with her made her feel so much better. She made her way back into Liara's office she was helping set up all her Shadow Broker stuff. Sam was helping too though she didn't who Liara's alter ego was.

Liara smiled when the engineer entered, happiness was radiating off her. And in the middle of all this it was beautiful to see. The asari wondered if she would ever meet anyone who could make her feel like that.

Abby wandered in after a while and got a big hug from her blue friend.

Cassidy did relay Joker's request. Abby grinned she knew exactly how bad her wife's beverages were. She was also pleased that she and Joker were back to being good friends.

"Okay. I'll go now."

"Is Garrus back?" ashed the asari.

"He said something about swinging by C-Sec on his way back." replied Cassidy, laying down on her back to work on the underside of the main console. As she worked she talked about the new crew, knowing Liara would have checked them as soon as EDI came up with it.

Liara was glad that the crew seemed to be a mix of both original and new crew. Alex was the one person who could inspire them to gel into a cohesive fighting unit.

MEMEMEMEME

The Spectre was still sat by her wife when Ash woke again.

"Hey you."

Ash smiled sleepily. The drugs pumping through her system made her a little high. "Abby was here."

"I know, she's on the Normandy now... I hate leaving you alone, but I need her."

"S'okay." slurred Ash as Alex gently ran her thumb over the back of her hand. "Heard... anything?"

Alex didn't have to ask what she meant, "No, but ships are turning up hourly from Earth. They've set up a refugee centre in the docks. So we'll know if..." She stopped when she noticed Ash was out again. She kissed her forehead before checking in with her ship. Liara had offered to use her Broker resources to find Alex's family. Alex had agreed but didn't dare to hope. Part of her realised how unfair it was that she had the option when hundreds of thousands did not.

Her omni tool beeped telling her to meet the Council as soon as she was able.

She was surprised to be directed into what she assumed was a private meeting. Tevos was talking to Victus. He was studying the prothean blueprints.

"Alex." Tevos rose and shook her hand as she led her to a chair. "The Primark has had an idea."

"We need the krogan," said Victus. "Our history will not allow us to approach them."

"The salarians will be unhappy as well," added Tevos. That was the understatement of the century. The salarians had designed the genophage and the turians had deployed it. And the krogans hated them both for it.

"You want me to what exactly?" asked Alex.

"You need to talk Urdnot Wrex to join the fight," explained Victus, "And prevent the salarians from throwing a... spanner in the works." The human expression was unexpected.

"What kind of spanner?"

"We do not know, but the Dalatrass has already voiced her displeasure." added Tevos.

"I can talk to Wrex," said Alex. She owed him a call anyway. The last message the krogan had wanted to know when she was bringing Geena to Tuchanka for a visit. She forced her thoughts away from her daughter. "I need to do this face to face." This had to be done in person.

"I wish you luck, Commander," said Victus.

"Thank-you." She excused herself she called Cass on the Normandy's status.

"_The last of the crew should be here in an hour."_

"Okay, as soon as I'm on board set course to Tuchanka. We're going to see Wrex."

"_Roger that. Give Ash a hug from all of us."_

"I will. Shepard out."

Ash was still asleep so Alex didn't stay very long and she felt she'd been giving far too many of her duties to Cassidy. In fact Cassidy was proving to be very good at being a stand in XO. It was a good thing she had Chief Adams on board that meant her friend wouldn't need to be in the engine room all the time.

The Normandy was ready when she got there. Cassidy was waiting for her at the airlock. "All crew on board. Destination set."

"Joker. Get us clearance."

"_Roger that."_

"So Wrex?"

"Yep. We need them and the krogan are heavy hitters," said Alex.

"Its a worthy fight." added Cassidy. They both knew that the genophage meant the war with the reapers could push the race towards extinction even if they won. But they couldn't stay out of it forever.

Alex went to check on her friends. She hugged both Ken and Gabby when she saw them. They were both totally focused on getting re-familiarised with the Normandy.

"Chief Adams. Welcome back."

"Ma'am." Adams saluted. "Glad to be here."

"Is your family safe?"

"They're both serving on the Benjamin Davis. So far as I know its part of Hackett's fleet."

"Good." Alex left him asking the others about there training. Her omni tool beeped. Liara's face popped up. "Yes?"

"_Can you come down to the cargo hold. I think Vega and Cassidy may come to blows."_

"What?"

"_We came down to look at the modification to the Kodiak and Vega was commenting on how a civilian could be your XO when it should be an officer."_

Alex growled to herself as she headed to the elevator. The big idiot was asking for it. He had to accept Alex's chain of command.

Alex walked in to see Cassidy taping her hands, she had taken off her shirt. Her T-shirt showed how fit and strong she was. It seemed they'd come to the same solution she would have suggested. Vega on the other side was big, his cocky grin told her he expected to win easily.

Abby had a first aid kit next to her.

As soon as Vega was ready her danced around like a boxer still grinning.

Alex stared at him thoughtfully at him, on paper he was an excellent soldier and she'd seen it herself. He could be an integral member of the crew with an attitude adjustment. "Cassidy."

"Yes?"

"Don't hurt him too bad."

"Awwwwwwwww really. I can't? Not even a little bit?" Cassidy was well and truly miffed.

Alex suppressed a grin as she noticed Vega's grin falter for a second. "I need him able to fight tomorrow."

Cassidy narrowed her eyes as she glared at the bulky figure, "That gives me some space to work with. Thanks."

Alex decided to keep an eye on this. "Okay. Ready...GO!"

Vega charged in, relying on his size and strength. Cassidy easily rolled under his swinging fist and knocked his legs out from under him. She backed off letting him get up. The next time she dodged she slammed her elbow up into his jaw. Vega slowed down. Cassidy was quick and hit harder than any female he had ever met.

Over the intercom EDI asked quite loudly, Alex swore Joker had put her up to it.

"Should someone not have told Lt Vega that Cassidy is Alex's sparring partner?"

The Spectre snorted a laugh at the look that flashed over Vega's face. Suddenly he knew that the comment about not hurting him had been real. Cassidy was toying with him. He decided a sudden attack might get her. Cassidy had been trained by Alex and was confident she could take him. Vega did get in one shot that bust her lip the next moment she had kicked his knee as his leg buckled. The next blow slammed into his solar plexus. All the air whooshed out of his lungs, another blow to his chin knocked him off balance and a round house kick landed him on his back. Cassidy looked at him warily for a moment before holding out her hand to help him up. If he tried anything now he'd wake up with a headache. But Vega had suddenly come to his senses.

"Thank-you, ma'am." he said gruffly accepting the help. Cassidy nodded then walked to Abby and took the ice pack she held out. Alex took another ice pack to Vega.

"Vega this is MY ship. The people on it don't have to be military. Cass is one of the best soldiers I have ever worked with. She's acting XO. She tells you to jump you say how high."

"Yes ma'am." For the quiet tone Alex had used he still felt like he'd been flayed alive.

"Good." Alex nodded and left the rest followed until only Steve and Vega were left.

"Man, I told you," chuckled Steve.

Vega grunted and started hitting the punching bag. His uncle had told him not to underestimate woman. Being a man did not mean he was better at something. To be honest he hadn't meant anyone to overhear what he had said. "Yeah, she's cool."

Steve wasn't sure if he was referring to Cassidy or the Spectre. He turned back to the shuttle to make sure it would be prepped and ready for when they reached to Tuchanka.

TBC...

A/N. Hi guys. I hope you enjoy :) Thanks for reading. Please review if you have a moment. Keep happy and keep reading. Have fun T-Rex :)


End file.
